The Potions Master
by franzipan
Summary: This is a story is for those out there who have a secret fantasy about Snape   its about a student and her relationship with the potions master :D hope you like! i put M because it will be later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first ever ever ever fanfiction, and I hope that you like it!. This story is about a girl, Francesca Greenwood, as a student at Hogwarts. The story starts when the books start, when Harry begins Hogwarts, though Francesca is 2 years older than Harry._**

**_It is documenting her love affair with Snape and running along the same timeline as the books do. This is the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_The characters in Harry Potter are not mine, this is just for a bit of fun so no taking me to court please!!!!_**

It was the start of another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. On platform 9 and 3/4s, children of all ages where bustling with their bags and trunks, kissing their mothers goodbye and clambering onboard the Hogwarts express.

Amongst the hub of people was the 11 year old Harry Potter with the Weasly twins and their little brother, Ron – who like Harry, was just about to start his educational career at the school.

After a brief introduction to the little Potter, the twins made their way down the train, stopping every so often to say a start of year hello to their fellow students before sliding into a compartment with their best friend Lee Jordan and a few other students.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the Weasley twins" – came a greeting from the corner of the cabin.

"Seska Greenwood, how have you been!?" Fred grinned

"Been hard studying all summer?" George added with a wink.

Seska stood up and gave each of the twins a squeeze hello and sat back down.

"Oh yeah, really hard" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Seska was in the same year as Fred and George, but unlike the twins, she was in Hufflepuff house. She was fairly tall with a slim frame and ivory skin. Her purple-ish black hair curled down to her waist, and her similarly purple eyes, framed by thick, long lashes peered under her long fringe. Her full name was Francesca Greenwood, but had been referred to as Seska ever since the twins dubbed her that on their first day at Hogwarts.

"How about you boys?" She asked. "How was your summer?

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff," Fred replied

"Picking on Ron, that kind of thing" added George.

"We told him you have to wrestle a troll when you start the school" Fred laughed.

"Oh you two are terrible! You'll give that kid a complex!!" Seska giggled, swatting at them with a magazine.

"Oh, and to add to the usual, we helped Harry Potter onto the train with his bags" George said airily, as if helping famous wizards was a regular occurrence.

"Oh yeah", Seska said, raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, I'm being serious!!!" Fred grinned

"Yeah, he's in a compartment with our brother!" George added with excitement.

"Well I guess he must be the right age to join Hogwarts…well, what do you know! What house do you reckon he will be in?"

"Gryffindor, blatantly!" Fred replied

"Nah, you see," Seska started "I think its about time Hufflepuff had some fame in its house, and besides, it's actually the best house!"

The twins snorted

"Yeah right," George scoffed "What has Hufflepuff got to offer!"

Seska smiled "You may always be the ones in the spot light, but Hufflepuffs are the _real_ heroes behind the scenes!"

The three bickered for a bit longer, before the twins turned their attention to tarantula in Lee Jordan's hands. The train steamed into the hills on towards Hogwarts. Soon it was pulling into the station at the other end. Having put their robes on over their clothes, the twins, lee and Seska hopped off the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years" The familiar voice of Hagrid booming over the crowds to gather the new students and guide them on their traditional boat journey to the great hall.

"I better go" Seska said, hugging both the twins and Lee again

"Don't forget the bet" Fred called after her, "If He's in Gryffindor…"

"I know, I know, 20 Knuts, see you" she called behind her, climbing onto the carriage with the rest of her housemates, making their way up to the school.

Inside the great hall, the extravagant beginning of term decorations where up as the throng of students, teachers and ghosts filed into the hall, chatting excitedly as they caught up on their summer holidays. Seska took a seat on the Hufflepuff table next to Cederic Diggory and her friend Jess Smith.

"Alright Cederic" Seska smiled "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah, thanks, practicing seeking, I'm determined to keep Gryffindor in top shape for the Quiddich matches this year, how about you?"

"Yeah, I've had a pretty good summer actually. I've just been looking after Immogen and Brendon really, but it means dad's not so stressed you know?"

Cederic nodded, "You're so good, you know if your father ever needs any help at home our family has offered our support"

"Yes, thanks Cedric…"

Seska was about to continue but someone caught her eye from the line of teachers sitting down at the front table. Severus Snape. Seska held her breath as her stomach tied itself into knots. Snape was taking his seat, and looked up straight at her. Seska raised one eyebrow and smiled at him. Snape's expression didn't change from his usually tight lip, but she thought she saw his eyes smile.

"…what do you reckon Ses?"

Seska stirred from her daze and looked at Jess next to her. "What?"

Jess tutted "honestly, I've been chatting to you for a good 10 minuets, where you even listening to me!? I was just saying Harry Potter is supposed to be starting this year"

"Sorry..." Seska grinned, glancing back up at Snape, who had turned his head away to the crowd of new years waiting to be sorted.

Before she could reply, the chatter had died down from everyone and the sorting hat begun its traditional introduction song.

After the rendition, the complimentary applause followed, and the first new student was pushed forward to try the sorting hat

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted. There was some general excited chatter from Seska's table, and some students stood up and welcomed the blond haired girl as she sat down on the end of the table. Seska smiled with everyone, glancing back at Snape again, who's attentions where still focused elsewhere. Was he avoiding her eye on purpose? She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"POTTER, HARRY!" the hat shouted out. A hum of chatter suddenly arose through everyone

"I told you Ses!" Jess whispered at her friend. Seska didn't reply, she was watching Snape's reaction out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to tighten his whole face at the mention of Harry's name.

"Hey Seska!" A voice hissed from somewhere behind her. She turned around and it was Fred and George grinning at her "The moment of truth! Hope you have overdraft facility on your bank, because you're going to be in debt!" Seska grinned back, half heartedly and nodded, not being able to concentrate on anything but the potions master.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, the level of noise increasing in the hall, as everyone chatted excitedly.

The twins rubbed their fingers together to motion money in their hands in Seska's direction.

Seska groaned and gestured her middle finger at Fred and George.

"What are they up to?" Jess asked her

"Just a stupid bet, I'm down 20 Knuts now, I bet them Harry would be in Hufflepuff," Seska sighed.

"You lot are terrible," Jess laughed.

The remaining students where sorted and the dinning began. Seska picked at her food, she had lost her appetite.

"You're quiet, what's up!" Jess asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about dad, that's all" Seska lied

Jess rubbed Seska's arm in sympathy. "I'm sure they're getting on fine. Immogen will be here next year, so that will take some strain off him, and you do all you can, you really help him."

Seska felt guilty as soon as Jess had finished what she had said. There she was thinking about herself when here father was struggling trying to earn a wage and single handily look after her little sister Immogen. The family had been grieving her mother for a year and a half now, since she was half way through her first year. Even though it had been so long, Seska was still trying to get used to the idea.

This was the worst start to the year ever, Seska decided. She felt guilty, snubbed and down hearted. But, having great skill in masking her problems, she put on a big smile.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks" she beamed back at her friend, tucking into her jam rolly polly.

Seska decided to taken one last look at Snape. Glancing up, she noticed his eyes where fixed on the Gryffindor table. She followed his gaze over to Harry Potter, who had just pulled his hand to his forehead, wincing in pain. Why is he more interested in Harry Potter than me!? She wondered angrily.

After everything had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up to give this welcoming speech, after that, the school song was sung in as many different tunes as possible. Seska sang as loud as she could to the happiest tune she could think of, trying to cheer herself up.

On their way out of the hall up to bed, the Weasly twins bumped into her.

"I do believe you owe us 40 Knuts" Fred grinned

"40! I only agreed on 20!" Seska exclaimed.

"Well there are 2 of us here, so that would be 20 each!"

"No way! I don't have that sort of money!" Seska exclaimed. "It's 20 or nothing!"

"We'll discuss this later!" George said, "night Sesk" and with that the pair made their way up to the winding staircase to the Gryffindor dorms.

Seska ended up dragging behind all her friends due to talking to the twins. She walked down the corridor when she felt someone push paster her. Towering above her, Snape brushed past looking like he had somewhere important to be. Seska looked up at him, and his eyes slid to the side to meet hers, before he walked ahead.

Seska kept staring after the professor as he walked out of sight.

"Hey beautiful" a pair of arms slid around her waist. Seska jumped and threw the arms from around her.

"It's just me!" said a tall, handsome looking Hufflepuff.

"Jack, you scared me half to death!" she said, letting him put his arms around her again.

"You never said hello to me yet this term, I tried to talk to you at the dinner, but you looked pre-occupied."

"Well I'm not now am I" Seska smiled, letting him escourt her to the Hufflepuff common room, taking one last look over her shoulder to where Snape was.

That night, Seska lay in bed. All she could do was think about the Potions master. She cast her mind back to the previous year.

It was the summer term, just before the school was about to break up for summer. Seska was in the dungeon for detention with Snape. The candles flickered around the room, casting shadows off the professor's face as he scribbled things down with his quill. Seska had a potion to make as her punishment for giving him cheek in the lesson that afternoon.

Seska glanced over to the professor as he busied himself with writing. She had noticed something change in his attitude towards her recently, she could almost call it chemistry between them. When they back-chatted in class, it had a fiery passion to it, unlike any of the disputes he had with other students…and she was sure she had seen him look at her when he thought she wasn't watching.

"SHIT!"

Seska cried, dropping the implement she was using to stir the mixture. She clutched her hand in pain, wiping the rest of the spilt mixture off her sleeve onto the side of the pot.

Snape lept up.

"I said counter clockwise, are you deaf as well as dumb!"

Seska didn't reply, she was still holding her hand in pain.

Snape was at her side

"Did it touch you?" he asked, with slight annoyance in his voice.

Seska nodded.

"You better put some antidote on, it will scar otherwise"

Snape went to a cupboard and brought out a bottle with a fancy lable on it. He exhaled, in a weary sort of way, as if this was a complete nuisance to his day.

"Hold your hand out Francesca," he instructed. Seska thought this was rather odd, as he usually addressed his pupils either by their last name or as 'boy' or 'girl' – never first name.

Snape gingerly mopped the burn with the antidote before waving his want to bandage it up. Once he had finished, he still had Seska's hand in his. She looked up into his eyes, which where fixed on her.

Snape lifted his hand to her face and brushed some of her dark hair that had fallen behind her ear.

In a moment, they where passionately kissing, Seska's arms entwined with his. They kissed for what seemed an eternity, feverishly, hands wandering where they shouldn't.

There was a sudden bang as the implement slid from where it had been leaning against the cauldron, and the two jumped apart. Seska leaned back on a desk, heart pounding, wiping their mixed saliva off her mouth, and straightening her skirt.

"This detention is over!" Snape shouted.

Seska quickly gathered up her books and ran out of the dungeon.

That was the last time she had spoken to Snape. She had avoided him for the rest of the last week, and had not seen him since she had been away for summer.

Seska looked up to the ceiling where she lay, wondering what this year would bring for her and the potions master.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter, hope you like it :) Thankyou for your comments etc - I really appreciate it :). I will try and get a new chapter uploaded as soon as possible, but im working a lot at the minuit. anyway, comments are always welcome :) - and the usual disclaimer things - enjoy!**

The next morning Seska and Jess sat eating their breakfast. Jess's thick brown hair was fashioned in a curly bob to her chin, her big green eyes, full of curiosity.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, tucking into a fried egg sandwich.

"Oh, Jack walked me back to the dorm," Seska answered, blushing slightly.

Jess stared at her with her mouth open "Ohhh, so you two are back on then!?"

"I don't know, I think he wants to…"

"But what about Sam!?"

"I know, that's the thing…"

It felt pointless talking about the two rivals for her affections when all Seska could think about was Snape.

Though Jess and Seska where the same age, they where in different years, Jess in year 10 and Seska in year 9.

In the summer before she was due to start the 8th year when she was nearly 13, Seska's mother passed away, leaving her father in charge of her two younger siblings. If it was any normal set up, Matthew Greenwood would have no real problem caring for the two youngsters, only he was a muggle with very little understanding of the magical world, and Brendon and Immogen had already shown signs of magical potential. At a loss without his wife, Matthew struggled to keep the mischievous pair under control without Seska there to help him. In view of this, and with Dumbledore's permission, Francesca took a year out in order to help her father adjust to looking after the terrible two. Dumbledore also took the liberty of asking Molly Weasley to help Seska's father when Seska returned to school a year later to start year 8 again, a year older than she should have been. Because of the fact she was now in their year, and they where frequent visitors to her household, Seska and the Weasley twins ended up as fast friends, and the pair's light hearted pranks became somewhat of a refuge for her when things at home where too hard.

"Ready for Herbology?"

Seska looked up to find the twins, dishevelled in appearance as usual, waving their books at her.

"Yes, I suppose there's no getting around it…" Seska sighed, "See you later Jess". With that, the three joined the throng of year 9s heading in the direction of the greenhouses on the school grounds.

"I can't believe we are actually starting the year in Greenhouse 4!" Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor student said to the group that was meandering across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yes…" Seska mused, "It seems like only yesterday I was in year 7 and only allowed in Greenhouse 1!".

"We're going to have some fun with some of the plants old Sprout's go in store for us this year!" Fred grinned

"Oh don't get in trouble with my head of house before the first week's over with!" Seska groaned, playfully hitting her books on Fred's head.

The tripple lesson went quickly, thanks to Fred and George's comedic inputs, and it was soon time for lunch.

Jess pulled up a seat next to Seska, eager to catch up with her scandalous love life.

As she did, Seska noticed the familiar cloaked figure sweep past their table, following him with her eyes.

"Hey, look!" Jess said, before she could begin the interrogation, "It's that Harry Potter". Sure enough, Harry was finding a seat with Ron Weasley. Seska saw Snape wrinkle his nose at the young Gryffindor before leaving the dining hall.

"…if Sam finds out!?" Seska caught the end of Jess's discussion with her.

"hm?"

"urgh, I'm beginning to think you aren't listening to me! I was talking about the Sam and Jack situation…"

"I don't know, I guess we'll see how it all works out,"

Seska had started dating Jack pretty much as soon as she came back to Hogwarts from her year out, and broke up with him a few months later when she had a romantic encounter with Sam at the yule ball. The two had been fighting over her ever since.

Jess and Seska took their conversation to the Hufflepuff common room, which was now crowded with students gathering their books.

"Look I better go," Seska said, standing up from the couch they where sat on, "I'm gonna be late for potions"

Just saying the name of the lesson she knew Snape would be in made Seska's heart flutter around, and with that she got up and left for the dungeon.

As it turned out, she was late. Creeping down the stairs, everyone looked up at her when the door creaked open.

"You are aware, Greenwood, that the class started at 2:00, not 10 minutes past?"

Snape jeered. A couple of the slytherins sniggered along with him.

Seska put up her middle finger in the general direction of the Slytherin gang.

"10 points from Hufflepuff" Snape added hastily. "Now please refrain from distracting my class any further".

Seska blushed angrily, sliding into a spare seat with her books.

This was Seska's first confrontation with Snape this term, and he was acting just like he would any other non-slytherin student.

"Now class, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" – this acted as a cue for the slytherins to start up their sniggers again.

"In order for one to understand a potion, one must understand the components that create it. You're Herbology class with professor Sprout today will have led you to understand the process by which the Mandrake generates it's elixir…"

Snape looked at Seska, and her heart stopped.

"Now, Greenwood, I assume that by turning up to class when you feel like it, you have a firm grasp on the subjects this term. Therefore, I am sure you know what would you look for if you where extracting the elixir from the Mandrake in order to use it as a potions ingredient?"

Seska put on a mock innocent face,

"I don't know, sir, if you could be so kind as to enlighten me…."

A room full of 'oooohs' proceeded this comment. Snape looked at her, raising one eyebrow, his lips twitching for a second to form a vaguely amused smile, one that only Seska noticed.

"I suggest you pick up a book, Greenwood, or else you will find yourself being moved down yet another year." With that the potions master turned round and continued what he was saying before Seska could get a word in edge-ways.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she was afraid it might burst out through her skin. He was flirting with her! She was quiet for the rest of the lesson, communicating with the professor only through body language, raising an eyebrow every so often, a sultry look in his direction, all of which where reciprocated by the teacher.

This was the pattern for the next couple of potions lessons she had, any back chat having the same flirtatious reaction from Snape. However, outside of lessons, Seska was having problems hiding her distraction from everyone. Luckily, Jess had put her friend's frequent day dreaming down to her problems at home, but she was having no luck in deterring Sam and Jack from paying her copious amounts of attention whenever they saw her.

Fortunatly Sam was in Ravenclaw, so she could escape him when she was in her common room, but Jack was not so easy to hide from, but at least he was a year older so he wasn't in all her classes.

It was a Saturday morning and Seska was in the half empty dining hall. Breakfast was optional on this particular day of the week, to give students a chance to have a lie in for a change from their busy academic lives. Seska was sat alone with a piece of toast and a cup of tea, reading various letters sent to her by owl from her father.

The two twins plonked themselves either side of her.

"Looks like you're dad's finally got used to the idea of owl post!" Fred noted

"All thanks from you're mother!" Seska replied, scanning the rest of the letter.

When she had finished, she looked up at the boys.

"It's so unlike you to be up in time for breakfast on a Saturday!

"We've got Quiddich practice in an hour, Oliver's beeing kind and letting us start an hour later than usual." George added.

"Didn't Harry Potter make the team?" Seska asked, half interested

"Yeah, he's been named seeker!"

"That's the youngest seeker for a hundred odd years!" Fred said, with awe in his voice.

"I've heard he's not getting on too well with that young Malfoy boy?" Seska asked.

"Yeah, he's been trying to get Harry in trouble from what I've heard…"

"I've also heard," George noted, lowering his voice, "That Draco's dad's a former death eater, so I suppose he wouldn't be too happy anyway with the boy that lived…if you know what I mean"

Seska looked up shocked.

"Keep this between you and me" he hastily added "I don't want this going about, you know…"

"Anyway," Fred interjected, "This wasn't the reason we came over to see you,"

Seska looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Oh no?"

"No" He continued. "We've noticed you've become withdrawn lately…we where wondering if there was anything up?"

"Oh…no…nothing's the matter!" She lied again, a little lost for words.

"There is something, we know you. Is it home?" George asked.

"No, not home…"

"Aha! So there is something!"

Seska sighed, she couldn't deny, they did know her, and knew how to make her talk.

"Ok. It's just..." Seska was groping around for how to phrase it. "Love complications…" She finished.

"If it's that Jack Dawson, we'll have a few words…" George said, punching his fist.

Seska laughed and playfully pushed up.

"Oh what are you like! – No, it's nothing too majour, just…I dunno…complicated…"

The twins eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, if you're sure it's not something we can help you with?" Fred asked, giving her a squeeze. "We don't want to pry on your love life…"

"Thanks guys" Seska smiled, giving each one a pinch on the cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Well, if you ever need to talk, we'll be around" George said

"Wherever there's mischief to be had, that's where you'll find us!" Fred added.

"Anyway, we better be off to Quiddich then, we'll see you later"

The two twins hugged Seska again before they where off out the door of the hall.

Seska sighed, she had been drifting off a lot recently…but it was impossible not to when she felt like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I had so much fun writing it I've finished already! Thankyou for your comments - and I will post another chapter asap!**

**Anyway - read on and enjoy :):):)**

**disclaimers etc**

It was a week before Halloween. A nice crisp autumn day, the leaves of the Hogwart's trees had turned from green to golden, red and brown, scattered like confetti over the paths and grass.

Seska was making her way back from watching the Gryffindor team Quiddich practice in their lunch break.

"Oliver was acting very rudely towards me today!" Seska stated to the twins.

"Yeah well he thinks you shouldn't be watching us practice in case you tell everyone in Hufflepuff our strategies." George said shrugging.

"Well, I might if someone offered me enough!"

"You don't even know what's happening on the pitch!" Fred laughed.

"You keep cheering even if someone messes up!"

Seska grinned.

"I don't have a head for sports! I don't see the point of chasing a few balls flying around the air on your broomstick!"

"Talking about offering you enough, you owe us 40 knutts don't forget"

Before she could protest, Fred waved at the scraggily first year with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, who was following closely behind them.

"Hey there, Harry! Good practice today, you're really getting the hang of being a seeker! Wood was right to have taken you on!"

Harry's face flushed with pride "Thanks – it's a little difficult to coordinate you're broomstick while looking for the snitch – but it's getting a lot easier now!"

Seska smiled at him.

"My name's Francesca Greenwood, we haven't met yet, though these two keep assuring me you're the best seeker they've had on the team…whatever that involves."

George rolled his eyes.

"Sesk, you're hopeless!"

Harry laughed. "Thanks."

As they came to the entrance of the school building, the twins and Harry bid their farewells to Francesca as they made their way to their respective common rooms, and their next lessons.

Seska's heart made that familiar flutter as she realised she was about to start another potions lesson. This was mostly because of the prospect of seeing Snape, but today it was also because she hadn't done her homework. She wasn't looking forward to letting the professor down but she was certain nobody else had done their homework either, which was sure to take the heat off her.

She slid into her usual seat next to Lee Jordan.

"Did you do you're homework?" she asked him, waiting for the 'no'.

"Yer, did you?" he said, getting his books out.

"No! you're kidding!?"

"Ha, Snape's gonna kill you!" he laughed.

"Hey!" she hissed at Fred and George. "Did you two do you're homework!?"

"Yup!" they said in unison.

Seska glanced around the room, watching every member of the class get out their homework.

Damn.

"Contrary to common belief, this is _not_ a social gathering," Snape's voice boomed across the room "If you could please refrain from talking so I can attempt to teach you something that is of some use to you."

The room fell silent.

"Now if you could get out you're homework I set last lesson I will take it in so I can get on with the rest of this lesson."

As Snape went round the class, and every pupil was able to produce some form of homework, Seska sank further and further into her chair. Her pulse was beating against her temple, her face turning into a deeper shade of pink the closer the teacher came to her table.

"Greenwood?" Snape was towering over her, his eyes squinting.

"I don't have it," Seska mumbled.

"Could you repeat that loud enough for humans ears to hear," Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Slytherin students sniggered as their usual response to Snape's personal attacks on other house members.

"I – don't – have – it." Seska retorted, over pronouncing each word.

Snape took a sharp breath in.

"Detention Greenwood, and 20 points from Hufflepuff. You will join me in the potions lab tonight from 7:00, bring you're potions text book."

Seska slid down in her chair, her face very flushed. She didn't say a word the whole lesson, not even looking up to flirt with the potions master, keeping her head down and writing everything Snape said down so hard her hand hurt.

When the lesson ended she rushed out of the classroom without acknowledging the professor at all.

"I told you Snape was going to kill you!" Lee said.

"It's not fair!" Seska squealed, hardly able to contain the anger and embarrassment that welled up inside her.

"If I was a Slytherin, I wouldn't get detention! He is so biased!"

Seska was equally as quiet in her next two lessons and again at dinner time.

"What's up with you!" Jess said as they sat at the dinning table.

"I have a detention tonight with Snape."

"Bummer. What for? You sneeze or something!?" she laughed, helping herself to a slice of sponge pudding.

"I forgot to do my homework didn't I!?" Seska groaned, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"I have to get going," She said, between her last mouthfuls of pudding.

"I'll see you in 2 hours."

"Good luck!" Jess called after her.

The steps down to the dungeon where dimly lit and, although they where perfectly dry, Seska always expected them to be covered in slime. Before she got to the door, her heart skipped a beat. She had not forgotten what had happened at her last detention with the potions master. She fluffed up her hair, straightened her skirt and nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in" echoed the familiar voice.

Seska let herself in, opening the door slowly and shutting it quietly behind her.

"You're late." Snape said, not looking up from where he was writing at the desk.

"Sorry sir, I was just…"

"Spare me you're excuses. Now sit down over there" Snape motioned towards the desks in front of his "And get you're books out."

Seska obeyed and sat waiting on his instructions.

Snape seemed to finish the paragraph he was writing and looked up.

"You will first of all write the importance of time keeping when making a potion, a fitting question in light of you're recent actions" As he said this, a chalk, which was hovering mid air in front of the chalk board, began to scratch the question onto the board. "You will give reference to specific examples." The chalk underlined the question and floated back to where it was kept.

"When you are finished you will bring you're essay up to me."

Snape began writing in his book again as soon as he had finished his instructions.

Seska looked at Snape a second, before glancing down at her book.

'Right' she thought, 'I'm going to show him!".

Her hand became a blur as she wrote so fast, every so often flicking to her potions book for an example.

Snape stopped what he was doing for a few moments to see how his student was doing. He smiled when he saw how hard she was working, pages stacked up on the side of her of where she had written so much. He noticed how pretty she looked when she was thrown in the depths of work. Her forehead was resting on her palm, and a few rogue curls of hair tangled around her fingers.

After re-reading the last page of her work, and 50 minuets into her detention, Seska had finally finished her essay. Clutching her hand as it ached, she sat back and looked up at the teacher.

"I've finished sir," She said.

Snape glanced up. "Bring the essay here then," He said, pushing his notes to the side and sitting up in his chair.

Seska walked up to the side of the professor and leaned with her back against his desk. She watched him read her essay, adrenalin pumping with anticipation for what he was going to say. She took this opportunity to study his features. His eyes where hazelnut in colour and a beautiful shape. His nose was a bit crooked and quite hooked too be fair, but it added to his overall rogue look, and she quite liked it. Her eyes traced down to his lips. Her stomach fluttered when she remembered what it was like for those lips to touch hers in a passionate embrace.

Snape shuffled the papers and put them back onto the table, waking Seska from her trance.

"This essay is well written," he said. She was waiting for his in-depth description of where she had gone wrong. Nothing came.

"Is that it…sir?" she asked? "No buts? No suggestion of where I could improve?"

"No" Snape said. "It's a very good essay."

He went to hand it back to her. As she took the essay their hands brushed against each other. Like an electric shock, Seska's hand tingled at their connection, her heart racing in her chest.

Their eyes met, neither one moving their hand from the pages.

What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Snape stood up slowly from his desk, the papers dropped to the floor by their feet. Seska leaned back onto his desk as the teacher stroked her hair.

Without a word he cupped her chin with his hand and raised her lips to meet his.

They kissed.

They kissed desperately, hungrily, clutching at each other's clothes.

Snape kissed her neck, unbuttoning her school cardigan while he did so, exposing her shirt. Seska hurriedly snatched it off her arms and threw it on the floor, easing Snape's cloak from around his neck and off his shoulders. Snape grabbed his wand from the side and pointed it at the door, still kissing Seska passionately. The door made a locking noise and he dropped his wand on the desk.

Seska was fumbling with Snape's white ruffled shirt buttons, Snape pushed her hand away and pulled his shirt free, a few buttons popping off with the force. She slid the shirt over his shoulders, which she was surprised to find where toned. It was hard to tell what his figure was like under the hefty black cloak he always wore.

Snape threw the crumpled shirt on the floor behind him and eased himself in between Seska's thighs.

She was already unbuttoning her own shirt to reveal a black lacy bra with purple ribbon.

He eased Seska's back to lie on the desk as he kissed his way down her front to the button of her wrap around kilt skirt. He opened it, the material lying either side of her legs like a sheet.

Their bodies entwined upon the desk, feverishly clinging to each other as the various animals in jars watched silently from their place on the shelves of the lab.

At last they where calm.

Seska was sat on the desk, the potions master still between her thighs, their naked bodies knotted together in embrace. Her face was buried in his warm chest, his fingers running through her hair absent mindedly.

"It's 9:30" Seska said at last. Not the romantic phrase of words she was intending to use, but it was all she could seem to choke out, her mind still whirling from what had happened between them.

Snape rose his head sleepily from where he had rested it on top of hers and spoke.

"Then you had better leave."

Seska picked up her wand and used magic to dress herself, as did Snape.

He was quiet. Seska wished he would say something to her, but he started gathering his books from his desk.

"I'm going to be a while longer, I have some notes to finish" He told her. Seska nodded and made her way to the door.

She glanced back one last time to the potions master, who looked up and smiled just for a second, before picking up her essay from the floor.

She leaned against the wall next to the top of the staircase down to the dungeon, her head staring at the ceiling. Her lips twitched into a dreamy smile. It didn't matter what happened after this with Snape, it could not touch her now.

Snape sat in his classroom, writing his notes. He could not concentrate. He stood up and tidied his books away and used his wand to begin turning the lamps low in the room.

He thought of Seska and his mouth gave an involuntary twitch at the corners.

There was no turning back from this, he though. But he knew he wouldn't want any different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are the next chapter, sorry its a little late! im having a bit of boy issues...**

**as in i hate them and am thinkin of being celebate for the rest of my life! Snape really is the only one for me!!! lol **

**Anyway, i hope you like this chapter, wer getting into the whole relationship side of things with seska and snape...oooh tense times! lol**

**hope everyones ok! thankyou for reading if you are :):):) **

**feedback is always welcome usual disclaimers etc**

**ENJOY!**

As the term wore on, Snape and Seska found more and more excuses to meet in order to continue their sordid love affair. They rarely used the excuse of detention, in case of being found out, instead using secret messages in marked homework and protective charms to keep anyone wandering in on them at bay.

It was a Saturday afternoon, mid November and the grounds of Hogwarts had frozen over, the lake now like a sheet of glass amidst the snow dusted trees.

Seska was lying with her head resting on Snape's chest, Snape playing with her hair, his silky bed sheet pulled tight around their naked forms. Seska was staring out of the frosty window at the school children enchanting snowballs, Snape's gaze was directed at the fire at the corner of the room. Seska's hand lazily stretched over Snape's torso as their hands entwined at the side of them.

They lay in silence. They often lay in silence, hours flowing between them like rain.

It was though they knew that they where together and for that moment in time, it was all they needed. To escape from their real lives for a second, to lie in silence and feel affection flow through them like electricity, to hear harmony, just to be. The drama of their everyday occurrence seemed to melt away when they lay like this, all time suspended with someone who didn't judge, and was just happy to lie hand in hand.

At last Seska moved her head sleepily to talk.

"You knew my mother…"

She stated quietly, so as not to spoil the tranquillity between them.

Snape didn't move from his position, still looking at the fire and stroking Seska's hair.

"Yes," he replied after a few moments.

"What was she like?"

Snape glanced over to the window where Seska was looking, then down at her soft features. He sighed.

"She was in my year at school." He started, still stroking her hair. Seska closed her eyes as he continued. "She was in Hufflepuff. Our paths never really crossed…I believe she was the top in the year for muggle studies…from what I remember," Snape screwed up his features as if this motion would bring back memories of school to him "She was a very kind girl, gentle…she got on well with…Lilly Potter…" Seska noticed Snape's tone of voice change when he said the name.

"Harry's mother?" Seska guessed. Snape sighed.

"Yes."

No more was spoken between them. After a while, there was a knock at Snape's door. Seska was just putting her jumper on and froze part way.

"Snape, it's Quirrell. Open up" the professor hissed.

Seska shot a look at Snape. He unlocked the door with his wand.

"Come in".

The professor came in, eager to discuss something with the potions master, and was just about to babble something when he noticed Seska stood there, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Snape…" Quirell asked, his eyes flickering between the two, Seska stood there pulling her grey jumper over her waist, and Snape fastening the cuffs on his shirt.

"The professor and I have business to attend to, Francesca…" Snape looked at Seska for a moment, then she left, the door shutting behind them.

Seska's brow furrowed in perplex ion as she wondered, hurrying down the stairs from the teacher's quarters over to the hufflepuff common room.

A few days later was the Quidditch match. The school was bustling with students wearing their house colours proudly and chanting different supportive rhymes for their team and particular players. Seska had been shooed away from giving good luck hugs to the twins in case she was there to put a jinx on Wood's perfect team.

She was sat with her black and yellow striped scarf concealing half of her face, her cheeks rosy in the cold, long black hair curling over her coat, and holding a hufflepuff flag in her hand. Jess was next to her, in a similar outfit.

"Why don't you just join Gryffindor!?" Jess said sarcasticly, after hearing Seska go on about the twins. Seska laughed "I don't think red and gold would suite me…."

"Look, there they are!" Jess exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better view of the players on the pitch. "Harry looks so nervous!"

Just then madam hooche's whistle gave a shrill note and the game was off.

Jess and Seska watched, oohing in the right places, and clapping, not really sure what was going on.

Seska put her binoculars to her eyes and scanned the crowd on the other side of the pitch. She found Snape in no time. She made an involountry smile when she saw the potions master. But what was he doing? His lips where muttering something under his breath and his eyes where fixed on something on the pitch. She followed his gaze to Harry Potter who was jerking up and down on his broomstick.

Seska put the binoculars down on her lap. She felt sick to her stomach. Was Snape jinxing Harry!? Why was he so obsessed with him!? She was partly unnerved that he would do something to a student like that, and partly jealous that his attentions always seemed to be directed at him. Why was he so special!? Apart from being the boy who lived and everything. She wished Snape would give her as much attention sometimes.

At the end of the match, as Gryffindor made their way cheering Harry for catching the snitch, Jess and Seska walked back to the common room.

"I mean I hate the damned sport, but he caught it in his _mouth!_ That's gotta take some doing! If they're gonna start playing like _that_ then I think I might take up watching it!"

Jess babbled. Seska nodded and agreed, but her mind was on other things, as she watched Snape swish past students in an obvious effort to get somewhere.

A few weeks later, Snape and Seska had found another opportunity to hide in his room.

She was huddled on his window ledge, looking over the grounds of the school, her arms wrapped around her forehead pressed against the glass.

Snape was sat on his bed writing something.

"You're quiet today" He asked at last, putting the pen down and looking at her.

"What where you doing at the Quidditch match?"

She asked, still looking out of the window.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked impatiently.

"You where interfering with Harry Potter weren't you?"

Snape sighed.

"There are things I have to do that you wouldn't want to understand."

Seska turned at him with tears stinging her eyes.

"Why are you so obsessed with him!?" She wiped her sleeve across her face angrily. "All you do is connected with him! What has he got that's so special!? Why am I not good enough!?"

Seska stopped and took a deep breath in, shakily brushing her hair behind her ear. She hadn't meant to say the last bit, but she got a bit out of control.

Snape got up and walked towards her, she buried her face in his shirt as he stroked her head.

"A very long time ago I was in love with a girl who was stolen from me. He represents this and everything that I have done wrong in my life."

He cupped her chin with his hands and kissed her tear stained lips

"Please believe in me – trust that what I do is for the best"

Seska nodded as Snape lead her to his bed.

He pulled her cardigan to the side exposing he should supporting the strap of her black

Vest top. He kissed her shoulder tenderly as seska closed her eyes. She wanted to believe in everything that he said…and found herself melting into him once again.


End file.
